dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UniverseAwesome777/I apologize yet again, heck I might even leave
Well, looks like I might become the new Etika. I know my status here is pretty shit from all the trash talk I've gave some of you (mainly Zack and Peep), and I guess I'll listen too the admins and stop being a dumbass. This place is home to me in every catogorey from the fight coreography to the friends I've made (yes, I'm talking to you Versus and Galacta), but that doesn't matter anymore since I'm just gonna fuck up even more things. No one will care that I'm gone, cause all I've done is attempt to be commedic and easily fail, write god awful fights, and beg to be perfect by asking Galacta and Zack for bullshit thumbnails. I discovered Fandom in the middle of August from Wolverine vs Kratos and Yang vs Leone on Death Battle fanon, to discovering the far superior DBX fanon at the end of October from Shadow vs Dark Pit and Cloud vs Ragna. I must say I'm gonna miss this site cause more than llikely I'll get banned since, well, I have a mental problem (HAH, AUSISTIC PRICK!). In 2014 after surgery on my left earlobe, the surgens apparently might've touched my "anger valve" or some shit, and I didn't learn about this until late 2017, so explains why I have anger issues. This morning I almost ended my greatest friendship with my pal, Josh, after some dumb joke about salting in Sm4sh when I finally did good. So don't be surprised that these brain bulliers get me banned (not that I probably will in a matter of seconds). I guess Bioshock was right about everyone being a robot since these admins think we are, seemingly unknow we have emotion (not you ZackAttackX and GalacticAttorney, you rock!). Also I'm sorry if this is being harsh on the admins cause they go through even more hell to this day (especially Peep, just look at all the backlash I've gave him, geez I'm sorry man or girl) and deal with people adding links to porn or exposing identidies. Peep mentioned I will write "spite fights to make others mad," since when would I do that? I'm only practicing writing others into fights like Batman and Mephiles. I have rights to like characters too y'know! I am also currently in the middle of accepting requests in my tournament, so I'm also pretty frickin' busy with other things. I dedicate alot to this place too, such as: writing scripts in notebooks instead of paying attention in school, skipping homework just to make edits just finish it at last second, shut myself away from my family, and even make it a daily part of my life. This place is home to me, not just some limited hobby and I hope some of you relize this. But..... what can I say? I still respect all of you even if I'm a one-sided dick as my outer shell, and still take you as a human being with a kind heart and wholesome soul (unlike me). So I will take a day off so I can self-manage, but pleeeeeease don't ban me, cause doing so will crush the dreams of this child (yes, I'm 13 and am turning 14 in March) and nobody wants to go to sleep with that thought in their mind. ~Your dumb, but bold pal, Adam (this is my actual name). Category:Blog posts